fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuni
Yuni (ユニ, fan translated as Juni) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. She is a fourteen-year-old thief with an energetic and outgoing personality. Although she appears to be carefree, she is deeply troubled by her tragic past. Depending on events triggered during the story, she can become Xeno's love interest. Profile Yuni is the eldest daughter of a senator of Venette, a kingdom neighboring Istoria. On her thirteenth birthday, she witnessed the deaths of her parents and three younger sisters at the hands of Istorian soldiers, who then burned their corpses. Traumatized by this, she began began dressing in masculine clothing and deliberately dirtying her skin so that no one would consider her to be beautiful. Eventually, she joined the Sea Lion after begging Holmes in tears. Yuni is introduced when she teases Xeno for being kind to Katri upon first meeting her. After Katri flees from the crew due to Holmes's harsh behavior, Yuni and Xeno begin searching for her. During a battle against hundreds of monsters, the two of them reunite with Katri. They are also reinforced by Runan and his army, who aid them in defeating the monsters. If she is sent with Holmes after the first route split, she meets Lyria and gifts her with the ☆Strength Staff. After the second route split, Yuni meets a slave trader, who offers milk to her. If she refuses to accept it, she leaves, and the slave trader kidnaps Lyria instead. However, if she drinks it, she loses consciousness and falls into the captivity of the trader, who changes her into a dancer's clothing. After Xeno rescues her, she wakes up and immediately becomes upset upon noticing her outfit, thinking that he is looking at it. Some time later, she realizes that she was mistaken and apologizes to Xeno for her behavior. In the ending, Yuni begins traveling alone if the aforementioned event between her and Xeno did not occur. If it did occur, she remains at Xeno's side and reveals her past to him. Afterwards, she removes the dirt from her skin and dresses in feminine clothing once again. In-Game Recruitment Automatically from the start of Map 8. Base Stats Growth Rates |35% |0% |20% |45% |40% |35% |25% |5% |0% |} Supports *Xeno *Katri *Lyria Overall She is a terrible fighter and is outclassed by the other thieves in terms of survivability and useability, though she can potentially deal good damage with Thunder Swords. However, the Steal skill allows her to steal weapons and items from enemies that you would not be able to get otherwise. While Yuni is the only thief for a while, Holmes can easily work as a lock-picker, though chest keys are nearly nonexistant, so having another lockpicker is useful in some maps. In terms of skillset, she can learn Charisma and Frontier Fighter, both of which can be useful. Frontier Fighter is the only skill that will be obtained in a reasonable amount of time, and she also needs a Super Proof to learn Charisma. Use Yuni for those maps that would be a pain to do with just Holmes lockpicking, but feel no need to train her as a combat unit. Quotes Trivia *Yuni is one of the few non-magic using characters who has a 0% Strength growth. Gallery Yuni.jpg|Artwork of Yuni. TSYuni.png|Portrait of Yuni TRSYuniDancerOutfitT.png|Yuni in a dancer outfit. File:Yuni as lady.png|Yuni as a lady. Yuni battle.png|Yuni's battle model as a Thief.